


Beautiful Nightmare

by jonginniesprout



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Anxiety, Comfort, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, One Shot, Pining, sleeping disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginniesprout/pseuds/jonginniesprout
Summary: They say dreams are escape from reality. But what if Jongin wants to bring his dream to life?





	Beautiful Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> *** Updated 31072020***
> 
> I have updated and corrected some errors I've seen. :) 
> 
> P.S. This is still one of my favorites that I've written <3
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This fic would mention light anxiety/ disorders from time to time. I was having the same feelings and thoughts while writing this hence the outcome. 
> 
> Any ways, it's still fluffy all the way. Happy reading ^^

It is a fact that every person has their own way in dealing with stress, sadness, anxiety and pain. Some people drown themselves with alcohol, the sting and the after effect of the bitter liquid makes them forget about the harsh reality for a while. Other individuals keep themselves busy with work or school and just do anything that would keep their mind working continuously to avoid the clouds of negative thoughts. While there are others who can't actually face the reality and sleeping is their only way to escape.

In medical terms, people who just sleeps their sadness away are often experiencing _Hypersomnia_ \- the excessive daytime sleeping. This case is more common for those people who experience _seasonal depression._

Jongin is a white-collar worker at Label SM Inc. who works 8 hours a day, five times a week. A good company with a good compensation and also offers their employees flexible time to avoid remarks of late and tardiness. Flexi office hours really suits Jongin's lifestyle as he can start as early as six in the morning and finish at 3:00 o'clock in the afternoon. He always makes sure every work is done before he leaves.

He is an introvert type of person. He just sit and stays on his office space for eight hours straight, except for lunch and comfort room breaks. He barely talks to anyone. If someone would ask him about the deadline of certain reports, he'll just respond swiftly and straight to the point. Their department also celebrates every time there's a promotion or if someone has a birthday or anything that could gain them free food and drinks. Jongin always comes with them, of course, he's not the _kill joy _ type. But he just sits there and stares into nothingness and his workmates got used to it.

Fifteen minutes before six, he clocks in. Just right in time. He settles on his chair and prepares the paperwork he needed for the day. He starts typing on his keyboard with an intent to finish the report as early as 11 o'clock in the morning since his boss reminded him that he needs to get it done after lunch.

"Good morning." A man enters with the same height as Jongin, wearing a long sleeve polo and a tie, usual attire for their job.

"Hi Sehun." Jongin timidly replies. 

"Damn, I tried my best to arrive first but my alarm didn't work." Sehun teases. "When will I ever get here before you?" A small smirk appears on the man's face.

Jongin just gave him a quick glance, not saying a single word, before he returns to his attention on his desk - back to work.

Sehun is the only one who reaches out to him. Not to hide the fact that he has a huge crush on him even though the man knows he doesn't have a single chance, he accepted it already. He just wanted to give Jongin some company. He wants to be his _only_ friend. He always offer small talks to him which probably is limited to less than a minute.

**¤¤¤**

It's lunch time finally, Jongin hovers over the pantry and eats his lunch alone, as usual. Sehun asked him a while ago if he wanted to grab something to eat outside, different from his usual packed lunch which is chicken from takeouts and rice. He just replied a timid "next time" and by next time it means never.

He finished his lunch early, twenty minutes is enough for him to munch his favorite chicken and rice meal combo. He settles down back to his chair and sets an alarm on his phone. _30 minutes_. He bows his head on the desk and takes a nap.

He naps every time he could. He does it every lunch time and every time he went home. He takes a nap which sometimes leads to a deep sleep. He wakes up at night to grab something to eat, usually take outs, and returns back to sleep. But since he naps all day, he finds it hard to sleep at night. He always wakes up during the ungodly hours in the morning, the main reason why he's always early at work.

**¤¤¤**

Time's up and Jongin bids goodbye to his officemates. He bows down to his boss before leaving and his boss smiles at him in return. Jongin is doing great in his job that's why the higher ups likes him. It's just that he's quiet. Too quiet to reiterate. For him, he just don't feel like talking to anyone at all. He has this heavy feeling inside his chest which is unexplainable.

Jongin's parents left him when he was just three years old so he cannot really remember the feeling of having someone taking care of him. His aunt took the responsibility of him since then but sadly, she passed away a few years ago. He was not like this before, in fact, he is a bubbly and charming type of an individual. But when the only person he had in his life left him, that's when he changed. He felt alone and that everyone hates him so he shuts the whole world and just hides. He got used to being alone and he liked it. No one to care about, no one to think about, it's just him and himself. Instead of spending his time thinking about both everything and nothing, he prefers to sleep.

_If you're asleep then you won't have to face any problem_; that's his motto.

The reality is harsh, it really is. Jongin tried to befriend someone back from college. They got along well at first, but not until Jongin came out and confess that he's into guys. The man felt disgusted and walked away from his life. He even told the other students and they had avoided him. They avoided him like he had some kind of aerial disease or something contagious. They mocked him and called him names. He can see their eyes glaring at him the moment he steps into the room, the cafeteria - everywhere. That was when he had it. He doesn't need anyone. He just needs himself. No one can understand him better than himself, right? So he always sleeps to escape this horrible thing called life.

**¤¤¤**

Weekend finally came. Maybe he's the only person in the world that distastes weekend. The idea of burying himself between the sheets and mattress for two long days just doesn't help at all. So early Saturday morning, he decides to visit the grocery store to replenish his stocks, which were mostly canned goods, ready-to-eat packs, ramen and junk foods.

He feels tired the moment he reaches his apartment after his visit to the grocery. Too tired to even change his clothes or to even arrange the stuffs he bought in the cabinet and the fridge. Maybe socializing really isn't for him. The longest conversation he had that day was when he went over the counter and paid the cashier as he murmured _'Thank you.'_

He lazily drags himself towards his bedroom as he puts his weight down the mattress, and in no time, he falls asleep.

_ Plump and heart-shaped red lips, eyes were like crescents. _

_A smile that glows throughout his face. _

_His eyes shining brightly when he smiles. _

_A very warm looking gaze. _

That's how Jongin could describe the man that he keeps on seeing in his dreams since last Saturday. He can't get it off of his thoughts since the man was always there. During his afternoon naps, his after-taking-a-bath naps, he always appears. Jongin doesn't know if he's getting delirious. He thinks that maybe because he's always alone, he's already making fictional character just to have someone to be with.

This man in his dream, they never talked. He was just always standing there, staring at Jongin and giving him the brightest smile Jongin ever saw. And he could always feel his heart swoons. It always beats fast the moment he wakes up. _This is nuts_, he thinks to himself. He heaves a deep sigh before he prepares himself again for another day at the office.

¤¤¤

Jongin noticed that he almost spent his days thinking about that man. He still naps, but it was lessen. His mind was too busy figuring out how he came out with this very clear image of the stranger and why was he always there, like visiting Jongin and giving him comfort.

He felt a pang in his heart every time he wakes up. Reality means not seeing the beautiful guy in his dreams. He still contemplates but he thinks he really likes this fictional character his mind made for him. He's about to go insane.

**¤¤¤**

He thought about this, everyday, for the past week. Maybe he really needs to talk to someone right now, but how can he get out of this zone? This is a big step from him and he's afraid of the response he might get.

One usual morning, he settles behind his desk and starts carrying out his paperwork. He types and saves and rummages through tons of paper, not wasting any minute of his working hours. He was always like this.

Sehun came about thirty minutes later and greets him. Though he already got tons of rejections from Jongin, Sehun still always ask because he has no plans on giving up being Jongin's friend.

Just like today.

"Jongin, wanna grab some coffee? My treat." Sehun gives Jongin one final look before he walks towards his desk. Usually, Jongin would just smile back. But today, finally, he plans to change things.

"S...Sure." he responds. Sehun's jaw drops, his small eyes were now wide. He instantly runs back to Jongin's desk and confirms it with a quizzical look on his face.

"J.. Jongin? Are you sure?" He stammers. Jongin nods once and it's enough for Sehun.

Jongin thought that being in love with a man who is just a figment of his imagination was the worst thing that had happened to him. Literally, _he is the man of my dreams._ He tries to joke in between his thoughts.

He could only trust Sehun at some point, because Sehun never gave up on him and the guy really deserves to be his friend.

Sehun leads the way going to the coffee shop that's just a few blocks away from their building. He does all the talking and Jongin just nods and smiles. Sehun tells him to take it one step at a time and gradually, he will be better. Jongin really appreciates the man.

"Heard they had a new barista." Sehun chats and Jongin just smiles.

In no time, they had reached the coffee shop. Sehun opens the door for Jongin and they both walk towards the counter area. Jongin busily scans through the menu board just above the counter, taking his time to choose what food he is in the mood for. Good thing it was still too early and there were no queue of people inside.

"Cafe Latte and one cinnamon roll." Jongin orders.

"What will be the name for the cup, Sir?" A man asks in a deep but calming voice. He lowers his head a little and levels his eyes to the man's face.

"Wh..What..-" Jongin stammers, his mouth opened in shocked, his eyes as big as billiard balls. Because right there, the man standing in front of him, was the man in his dreams, smiling at him like the usual image he always sees. His bright contagious smile, the heart-shaped lips, every details were very clear.

Is he dreaming right now? Because if it's all just a dream then he really doesn't want to wake up.

"Sir? Your name? For the cup." The man raises both of his hands, one holding the cup, the other one holding a marker.

"Jongin. I'm Jongin." he blabbers. "And you are?"

The barista stares at him for roughly a minute before he responds, probably weirded out because why would he asked for his name? The barista shows his nameplate pinned on his apron to Jongin,

"I'm D.O., Sir."

"D.O, is that an american name?"

The barista smiles and Jongin's heart beats erratically. His lips, fluffy cheeks and those beautiful eyes, Jongin swears he could stare at it forever.

**¤¤¤**

It was really too bad since he still got a whole day ahead of him to work. He really wants to see that man, _ D.O., _ and to know more about him. They just met for the first time but Jongin really likes him. Technically, he likes the guy from his dream; that guy and D.O. are probably the same person, right?

Lunch time comes and he gets ready to go to the pantry by himself before Sehun passes by him and asks, as usual, if he wants to go out. To his surprise, Jongin nods. He nodded eagerly. Sehun's face lit up. It really is a surprise as it's the second time that day where Jongin agreed to come with him.

They ate in a restobar just across their building. Sehun suggested that Jongin should try the restaurant's specialty but, of course, he ended up ordering roasted chicken.

Jongin seems happier, Sehun noticed. He always smiles and responds when he asked him a few questions a while ago.

"So… what makes today different Jongin?"

"Realization, I think." he shrugs. "I just needed someone to visit my grave when I die." He deadpans. Sehun chortles a little, he knows the man was just kidding.

"Sehun.." The man raises his head and averts his gaze from his phone towards Jongin,

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to go get some coffee?" Jongin asks with anticipation.

"Well, there's no such thing as too much caffeine intake, right? So, sounds good to me."

Jongin beams a bright smile to him and they stand up and leaves the resto.

The queue was long and Jongin doesn't even care. He just needs to see that man again. This atypical guy who he barely knew yet he felt they were really in good terms already.

"Oh, Sir Jongin, it's you again." The barista greets while holding a marker on his hand.

"You.. you remembered me?" Jongin asks giving the man a perplexed look.

"You were the first customer who asked for my name since I started here, so, yes Sir, I remember you." He giggles a little and Jongin swears he could pinch those cheeks right now.

They kept their conversation short as the line gets longer. Jongin grabs their coffee at the end of the counter. He takes one last glance on the barista who was busy taking orders from other customers before they leave.

**¤¤¤**

Work ended a bit late since there was an important meeting with the higher ups regarding some changes on company's procedure and Jongin couldn't help but yawn non-stop. He didn't get to nap during his break though he thinks it's worth it. Dodging a single nap but seeing the man in his dreams really is worth it.

He messily tags his bag on his shoulder before making his way out of their office. He waves at Sehun, who was already smiling brightly back at him. He then walks a few blocks away from their building and enters the coffee shop, for the third time in that glorious day.

To his surprise, he was not there. Instead, a red head man with a high-pitched voice greeted him.

"Good afternoon Sir." And then there he goes again, he cannot find enough words to respond. It's all a blur, he was frozen on his spot when suddenly-

"Mr. Jongin!" a man calls him and he turns around swiftly. And there he was, standing near the door's exit, wearing a black shirt that fits his body perfectly, a skinny jeans wrapping flawlessly to the lower part of his body, his hair brushed up neatly, a pair of glasses lazily sitting on his nose.Jongin could admire that all day.

He reaches out for the man and greets him, his lips curves upward from ear to ear.

"Please call me Jongin." He mumbles.

The man wipes his hands on his pants, before he offers them to him.

"I am Do Kyungsoo. 'Do' is my last name. That's where they get D.O. You know, for better marketing."

Jongin accepts his hands and shakes it gently. "Kim Jongin" he murmurs.

"Thought you gonna go get some caffeine? That's your third time today, yeah?" Kyungsoo fixes his glasses up on his nose.

"Uhm..I was just.. I thought my friend was here so… " he stutters.

Kyungsoo noticed the bead of sweat on the man's forehead and his stumbles for words. It's like he can read through the man's mind. He opens the door and gestures Jongin to exit first and Jongin follows and nods.

"So, you're on your way home?"

"Ah, yes. You? Your shift's done too?" Jongin asks back and the man nods. He doesn't know where did he find the courage to talk to this man. It's just always a simple 'Hi' and 'Hello' when it comes to strangers.

"You live around here?" Kyungsoo inquires.

"Hmm, a bit far actually."

"You want me to walk you home?" Kyungsoo offers. 

Jongin's brows furrows as he narrows his eyes against Kyungsoo. Why would the guy asked those kinds of things when it’s literally the first day they met? Jongin doesn't know.

He doesn't know why they are now walking towards the parking lot to get his car. He doesn't know why he drives towards the nearest Mcdonald's to grab some take out. He doesn't know why they ended up in his apartment, watching movies they both agreed not too long ago.

"Play Annabelle next!" Jongin demands, and Kyungsoo scrolls on the list of the movie until he finds what Jongin wants.

They were seated on Jongin's _ huge _ brown L-shaped couch and in front of them hangs a 75 inch flat-screen TV with two speakers standing on both sides, making the whole living room a mini theatre. Jongin's house has a mixture of two colors, black and white. It's elegant and comfortable at the same time. The apartment was big enough for Jongin alone, obviously, but he was able to maximize the interior to make it look full.

They both didn't noticed but it's already eight in the evening. Jongin felt a growl in his stomach and Kyungsoo feels the same as Jongin heard the sounds his stomach was making.

"Should I order pizza?" Kyungsoo asks and Jongin nods swiftly. They started cleaning out the mess of takeouts they had earlier as they wait for their dinner to arrive.

10 o'clock in the evening and Kyungsoo decides to go home. They still both have work tomorrow and being responsible adults that they are, they need to take a rest and get ready for the next day.

"Today was great, thank you Jongin." Kyungsoo beams a bright smile at Jongin and Jongin's heart pounds hard, his cheeks, beet-red.

"Thank you too, for keeping me company today." His soft honey voice replied. "Am I gonna see you again?"

"I'm always at the coffee shop every weekdays, my shift is 6:00 AM to 3:00 PM" Kyungsoo supplies. He extends his hand, reaching for the phone Jongin was holding and the man absent-mindedly hands it to him. He holds Jongin's phone on his left hand, his phone on the right. He taps a few numbers from Jongin's then his own phone rings. He returns it back to him and simpers,

"The last dialled number is mine. And I'll also save yours." Jongin looks pleased as he reaches for his phone. He had never smiled like that before, not to anyone except his late aunt. This Kyungsoo guy does wonders to him.

"I'll get going now." Kyungsoo bids goodbye and flashes his final smile.

"Message me when you get home?" Jongin asks while his eyes follows Kyungsoo walking away from his apartment.

Kyungsoo glances back to Jongin and replies, "I will."

**¤¤¤**

Jongin takes a quick shower before changing to his sleep wear. He just realized that he didn't nap the whole day. And honestly, he didn't feel tired at all up until late that night. He was able to arrange his bed, change his sheets and pillow cases. He never felt this alive.

His phone vibrates to a new message. For the first time, god knows how long, he can't even remember when was the last time he received a personal text message. He runs back to his bed and reaches for his phone right above the side table.

**KYUNGSOO**

_ >> I'm home. thanks again, Jongin. today was amazing. _

**JONGIN**

_ << glad you're home safely. take a rest now. _

**KYUNGSOO**

_ >> you too, see u tmorrow _

**JONGIN**

_ << yeah see u :) _

Jongin contemplates while he rolls over his king size bed. It's already 1:00 AM and he can't put himself to sleep. He's thinking about how everything happened quickly, it's the first time they've met yet they already feel the connection between them. They talked comfortably about everything and nothing, they agree on most of the things, they have too much in common. He never felt like this before to anyone, this open, this honest, this bold. With Kyungsoo, he can speak about everything and he knew that the man won't judge.

For the first time, he sets an alarm because he feels too tired and a bit afraid he might wake up late the next day. Today was a different kind of tired, not his usual _'tired of his life' _feeling_. _This one, he's tired but his happy. And it's just their first day.

**¤¤¤**

_ Dear All, _

_ Please attend the meeting at exactly 8:00 AM. Proceed to Conference Hall on the 26th floor._

_Management_

Jongin grunts under his breath after reading the email sent by his boss. Usually, meetings are okay with him. It means he can lazily sit there, half listening, half sleeping. But now he got plans. He wants to visit the coffee shop during lunch and right after his off from work. But would it be possible? Their meeting always occupies the whole day. And by whole day it means it would probably end by five o'clock. He rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone: _6:40 AM. _

He walks toward the hall of their building, going to the elevator when he came across Sehun.

"Want some coffee?" Jongin asks this time. There were many firsts that happened since yesterday and it would probably take him the whole day to jot it down and list them all. Sehun nods and gestures Jongin to wait for him in the lobby. Jongin nods before he mounts the elevator going to ground floor.

"So, you must love their coffee, huh?" Sehun teases, a little smirk visible on his lips. Jongin hum and agrees.

"Or.." Sehun pauses as Jongin squints his eyes on him. "Or what?"

"Or you like the _ coffee maker? _" Jongin wants to punch him hard on the face right now but he just bowed, focusing on how to hide his blushing cheeks. Maybe Sehun is right. Well, he likes the man even before he met him.

"Good morning Jongin." The barista waves at him and beams a bright smile as soon as he enters the door. He feels all his blood crawls up to his cheeks, he’s pretty sure he looks like a teenager who's crushing for the first time.

"H..Hi Kyungsoo." he stammers.

Their conversation was short and simple since Jongin and Sehun needs to go back quickly to finish their report before their meeting starts. He waves goodbye at Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo gestures that he will just text him. Jongin's response is a smile - soft and caring.

"You know, I should've applied as barista. Maybe you'll like me too." Sehun deadpans as they walk back to their office. Jongin stares at him, brows knitted in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I like you Jongin, I always like you. But…" he takes a deep breath before returning his gaze back to Jongin.

"But I'm happy that you're happy. At least we're friends now, right?" Sehun questions as he places his hand on Jongin's shoulder.

"You're the only friend I got Sehun, you're important to me. You are the only one who never gave up on me." Sehun nods as he tries to fake a smile on his lips.

**¤¤¤**

It was lunch time but since they are in the middle of a meeting, their lunch was served in the pantry instead. No time to go out so Jongin decided to leave Kyungsoo a message.

**JONGIN**

_ >> i won't be able to pass by this lunch, i'm in a meeting and it would probably gonna end around 5 :(( _

Jongin returns to the conference room and starts jotting down notes again. He was appointed to prepare a summary of the meeting that needs to be submitted early next week.

  
I was a;ready 4:00 PM when the meeting has ended. He checks his phone but to his dismay, there was no message from Kyungsoo. He lazily slips it back to his pocket and sighs heavily. He felt _ tired _ again.

He arranged his things and picks up his bag as he drags himself lazily outside the building. He's having the feeling of tiredness again, everything is slowly coming back to the way it was. The emptiness he feels; the rejection. He knew he shouldn't expect anything.

He goes straight to the parking lot, his head bowed as he huffs on every step, playing with the car keys on his fingers.

_So stupid Kim Jongin. Always stupid. _he chants repeatedly to himself. He was a few steps away when he saw a man standing beside his car, he's leaning on it as if waiting for someone.

"Excuse me, Sir?" he taps the shoulder of the man who was facing the opposite direction.

"Jongin, you're here." The man greets and a familiar beam welcomes him.

"Kyungsoo!" he replied excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you I guess." the man deadpans.

"Why did you wait for me?"

"You said meeting will finish at 5, didn't want to disturb you so I didn't send a text. Thought you were hungry too, so I bought this." He raises the paper bag he was holding which has raw chicken and a few vegetables, all uncooked.

"Definitely hungry, but its raw. How are we-"

"I'll cook for you of course. Yesterday you mentioned you like chicken, right?" Jongin nods eagerly. "Let's go, then?"

"You sure you don't need help there?" Jongin asks after they settled all the ingredients in the kitchen table.

"Just go set up the table Jongin, I don't think… that you could be a great help in here."

"Hey that's mean. But okay, I'll just... arrange the table I guess."

Jongin loves everything that Kyungsoo prepared that time. The buttered chicken, soft and tasty, the kimchi that was not too spicy, perfect for his taste and how can he even forget the flavorful for kimchi jjigae. Everything was delish. 

"Do you want some wine?" Jongin offers. That's the only thing he could extend right now after all this delicious dinner that Kyungsoo prepared. Kyungsoo nods and gives him a sweet smile; his heart swoons.

They were sitting side by side on Jongin's mini bar which is near the living room. There were wine glasses hanging upside down, a cabinet full of wine that seems like never been touched.

A few glasses of wine and Jongin's vision was already hazy. But it's a good thing, being tipsy means he can finally have the courage to tell Kyungsoo about the man he's seeing in his dreams. It may sound absurd, but it's Kyungsoo. He has this gut feeling that Kyungsoo won't judge and would understand.

Jongin only wants someone to listen as he vents out all the thoughts clouded on his head.

"By the way, I want to tell you something, Kyungsoo." He purses his lips and stares at the man's eyes with sincerity.

_Here goes nothing. _

"Would you believe me if I told you that... that I think I already saw you before?" Kyungsoo's face was relaxed, not even a single hint of being surprised. He just nods and let Jongin continue.

"This is weird but... but you're always in my dreams. I don't know how, I haven't met you until yesterday but, I swear to God, it's you. My dreams were clear, every detail of your face, your smile, eyes, lips - everything." He pauses and chugs down the wine on his glasses.

"So? You don't have anything to say?" He stares at Kyungsoo who didn't even utter a word for more than a minute.

Jongin slouches his back and bows his head as hestares blankly on the counter top in front of them. Maybe he was wrong, maybe he shouldn't have trusted him.

"Thank you for clarifying, Jongin." Kyungsoo finally replies as Jongin gives him a perplexed look. "I really wanted to ask you since yesterday but I guess I chicken out." He continues as he moves closer to Jongin to make sure he could hear every word he murmurs.

"I thing I've seen you in my dreams, too. But I'm not sure at first because unlike you, all I could see was your physique. Your built, your height. Everything seems right. I felt it the first time I saw you enter the cafe. But.."

"But what?"

"But your face was blurred. I'm afraid you might freak out if I tell you." Kyungsoo's eyes were honest. Jongin knows it,_ feels it._

Silence surrounded them for a few moments, but they were not awkward. They're just staring at each other, smiling like they were out of their minds before they could burst into a loud guffaw.

"Well maybe that explains it." Kyungsoo murmurs.

"Explain what?" 

"Didn't you find it strange? All we did yesterday?" Kyungsoo answers, tugging Jongin's hand. Jongin shivers, this was their first physical contact, his first physical contact to a man whom he have feelings for. His breath hitched, he couldn't even move a single finger.

"Earth to Jongin?" Kyungsoo waves his hand in front of Jongin's eyes. "Ah yes, its weird I mean, you're not weird. I am, but a different kind of weird like--"

"I got it Jongin." Kyungsoo leans forward, his hand touching Jongin's, rubbing comforting circles. Jongin stares at Kyungsoo's hand which is perfectly placed on top of his and Kyungsoo noticed the uncomfortable sight on Jongin's face so he immediately pulls back and apologize.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" 

"No, it's okay. It's just.. it's all new to me. Having someone to talk to, finally someone who understands a bit about me and my weird antics." Kyungsoo gives him a comfortable and warm gaze. Those were the exact look that's why Jongin fell for him even if he was just in his dreams, and Kyungsoo doesn't know that yet. He should not have found out about it, not now, not ever. Jongin is too agitated already to speak about his dreams. Confessing to him that he likes him is probably too much.

It's already nightfall, they noticed it when they chugged down the bottle of wine, more than a half empty. Tipsy is an understatement if one must say, both of them can't even walk straight towards the door. Kyungsoo insisted that he needs to go home, he doesn't want to bother Jongin more but Jongin feels troubled if he would just let him walk alone in the dawn of the night.

"Please stay and sleep here, for a few hours at least, and go back home when you're sober and can walk straight without bumping the light pole." Jongin pleads a bit sarcastically since Kyungsoo is quite persistent on the idea that nothing will happen to him. He's a full grown up man and no one will ever be interested to kidnap him.

Jongin just rolls his eyes and sighs in annoyance. "Fine, if that's what you want. Don't call me if something happened to you." He was pissed and his patience was almost tested, but he wasn't mad, he's just disappointed. He frowned at the sight of Kyungsoo leaving his apartment. They're just _friends _after all, and he can't tell Kyungsoo what he should or should not do.

**¤¤¤**

It's been more than a month and Jongin's performance at work were soaring high. He's already got it before Kyungsoo happened, but now, it seems like everyday he is on his best mood.

Never did he missed a day to visit the coffee shop unless there's an urgent conference or report that needs to be done albeit he knows that after his work ends, they would be together again. He just loves how his heart pounds very time he sees Kyungsoo behind the counter of that cafe, wearing a white shirt and a brown apron above it, a beret that perfectly fits his beautiful face. His heart always beats fast like wanting to jump out from his chest, he knows what happiness feels like.

Ever since he met Kyungsoo, he somewhat find a new purpose for his life. His naps started to lessen at the beginning, and now it's almost gone. Sometimes, he still takes a few naps because he feels either tired from the whole day strolling around the city with Kyungsoo or because of sleeping way too late on a weekday knowing that he still needs to wake up early the next morning since they spent the whole night binge watching scary movies.

His promotion is already in process and Kyungsoo couldn't be more proud. Jongin did his best for the past months and Kyungsoo witnessed how hard he worked for it. He was there when Jongin prepares for a presentation, spending the whole night until dawn with copious amounts of coffee to keep both of them awake. He was there when Jongin accidentally deleted the file which was due a week after and he had to do it all over again, compromising their supposed to be _ 'movie marathon weekend.' _ Kyungsoo was always there - comforting, supporting and cheering for Jongin. And Jongin got more distressed. He can't keep but to fall for Kyungsoo more and more, every gesture, every act Kyungsoo does makes his heart flutter. He felt pain and love at the same time, he didn't even imagine it was possible. 

**¤¤¤**

Jongin got his promotion and Kyungsoo didn't even give a doubt from it. He knows his _ friend _ is great on everything he does, aside from cooking of course. 

Kyungsoo invites him to his apartment that day to celebrate Jongin's success. It's his first time visiting Kyungsoo's since they always stayed in his place, but this time Kyungsoo reasons out that his kitchen lacks cooking materials. He mentioned different kinds of knives and pans that Jongin couldn't even remember.

He arrives at exactly the time Kyungsoo told him to. He knocks on the door and Kyungsoo immediately opens, not making Jongin wait for even a minute.

"Good evening." Jongin greets. Kyungsoo welcomes him with his loving smile as he escorts Jongin inside his apartment.

His apartment was way smaller than Jongin's but its just right for him. His living room that only fits one long couch and a side table, a mini cabinet with different designs of collectible mugs hanging just beside the flat screen TV. His kitchen/dining room area which were a few steps away from the leather couch and 2 doors at the corner beside his fridge. The white door for the comfort room, the blue one, his room.

Kyungsoo was wearing a white shirt, wet from sweat after cooking and preparing, a knee-level short, and an apron hanging on his lower body, while Jongin wears a blue checkered polo, buttons open up to the second level, a bit of his chest exposed since he didn't wear any shirt inside. He matched it with a pair of pants which fits his lower body beautifully.

"You look… tired." Jongin teases, but Kyungsoo couldn't even deny. He really looks like a bit of a mess so they just chuckled together.

"Is it okay if I take a shower first before we eat? I promise I'll be quick." Kyungsoo asks as he removes the apron from his hips and hangs it on the chair beside the dining table. Jongin agrees and nods.

Jongin's eyes examine the food Kyungsoo prepared as his mouth waters. "Roast Duck!" His voice was cheerful like that of a child. "You cooked all this?" He questions Kyungsoo, wide eyes not leaving his favorite dish.

"I'm not that great of a chef yet to cook roasted duck. I just bought it. but the rest are prepared by yours truly." He brags. Jongin lets out a gleeful chuckle, he knows how Kyungsoo gets delighted every time his cooking skills are acknowledged, especially by Jongin.

They both enjoyed the dinner. They always enjoy everything as long as their together. Jongin enjoys all the stories Kyungsoo tells him like the customers he encountered in the cafe, while Kyungsoo adores how Jongin complains about his work and some of his officemates. He loves how he pouts, he finds it cute. Maybe he finds Jongin cute. _Jongin wishes._

They became each other's source of strength and happiness. And for that, Jongin was thankful, he never really thought his life would change from a dull and lifeless one. From a cactus in the middle of a desert to a colorful and glowing one like a cactus blooming with beautiful flowers around it.

"Can I sleep over?" Kyungsoo asks as he scratches the back of his neck. He can't invite Jongin to sleep in his apartment, his bed could only fit one, and he could not afford to let Jongin sleep on the couch.

Jongin gives him a perplexed look. Why did he asked all of a sudden? Jongin still nods nonetheless not thinking twice.

"Let me just get my things, wait for me outside." Kyungsoo mumbles.

The night was still young, it's just 10 in the evening and it's weekend so they don't need to worry about anything. Kyungsoo chooses the movie this time while Jongin took a shower and changed his clothes.

"Want some beer?" Jongin offers, throwing a can at Kyungsoo when he nodded.

They had a few too many drinks and the sound of movie playing on Jongin's TV was clouded by their laughs. It was already dawn so they decided to clean the scattered beer cans and a bunch of empty packs of junk food around the living room.

"I can sleep on the couch, I don't mind." There goes Kyungsoo and his stubbornness again. But it didn't work this time when Jongin grips his hand and pulls him towards the bedroom. The king size bed just enough for the two of them.

"You sleep that side, and I'll sleep here." Jongin orders, a little pout growing on his lips.

They settled down to bed, facing each other, a bit awkward at first, but Jongin's pouted lips were still there and Kyungsoo can't help but notice.

"You're really cute when you do that." His fingers rubs Jongin's cheek. "Well, you're cute over all, and handsome.. and pretty.. and smart.. and kind.."

"Okay I get it, enough with the compliments." Jongin argues while trying to hide the crawling blush on his face. Their just a few inches away from each other they could literally feel their warm breath against their skins. They're just staring, not letting go of each others' gaze. Both of them were a little bit tiddly, maybe this is the right time, Jongin thinks to himself.

"Can I... ask you something?" Jongin stammers.

"Of course." Kyungsoo pulls himself up a little, his head now leaning on the board to get a better sight of Jongin. 

"What are we? I mean, yes we're friends but.." he pauses, seems like the effects of alcohol was slowly fading and he is now a loss for words. Kyungsoo tilts his head, waiting for Jongin to continue.

"I like you. Since the first day we met, I already liked you. When I saw you in my dreams, I thought I was crazy. How can I fall for a person in my imagination? But then I saw you that day, ever since then, it changed my life and you knew that. I.. I really like you Kyungsoo." There was a brief moment of awkward silence after Jongin confesses. He bites his lips trying to stop the lump forming on his throat because he knows he will weep the moment Kyungsoo rejects him.

"I thought you'd never asked, Jongin." Kyungsoo smiles brightly as ever, his crescent eyes were glowing, the glow Jongin never saw before.

"I like you too, a lot. And I think.. I think I already love you.” He reaches out for Jongin's hand and holds it tightly, drawing comforting circles around it. "I never got a chance to tell you because I think you were not ready yet, or worse, I thought you were not into this kind of relationship."

At that moment, Jongin cries. He was holding it for too long but he didn't notice when the salty liquid started to fall one drop after the other through his face.

"Why are you crying?" Kyungsoo hurriedly wipes the tears from Jongin's eyes and cheeks with his warm hands.

"I guess I'm just happy." He gives him a loving smile. Jongin leans closer and wraps his arms around him, tight but gentle. Kyungsoo loves him and that was all he needed to know.

Kyungsoo was the first to pull from Jongin's warm embrace, he then traces the tears on Jongin's face, wiping it softly. He cups Jongin's cheeks and leans forward to plant a soft peck on the lips as reassurance. Jongin partshis lips, like asking for more, and Kyungsoo gives it to him. He leans to Jongin closer and kisses him deeply, Jongin lets out little moans in between their kisses. Kyungsoo's lips were warm and gentle but firm, just enough and seemingly fitted for him as their lips and tongue moves perfectly in sync. Kyungsoo's hand grips tightly on the back of Jongin's neck, caressing and brushing his fluffy brown hair, and Jongin's were resting on Kyungsoo's chest. The kiss was languid and sweet, taking its time before making another move as Kyungsoo pulls Jongin hips unto him, closing the distance between them.

**¤¤¤**

Jongin wakes up to the rays of the sun shining through his bedroom window. He sighs, slowly pulling himself in a sitting position with only one of his eyes open, checking his bed. The other side was empty and neat, as usual.

_Was it all a dream_?

He stands up and closes the curtain and decides to grab a glass of water first before he falls back into sleep again. As he exits the door, he smelled something inviting, something flavorful which is very unusual since he lives alone, so he wonders what could it be. He slowly walks to the kitchen, following the sweet smell of whatever it was when he saw a man standing there, with an apron hanging messily above him. The man faces him and smiles - a very familiar smile - the only smile Jongin wants in the whole world. His heart shaped lips paired with those loving eyes. Jongin could not ask for more.

"How was your sleep?" Kyungsoo asks while walking towards Jongin. He leans closer and tiptoes as he plants a warm and soft peck on Jongin's lips. Jongin smiled back, he felt he could melt anytime by those gaze that were meant only for him. He pulls back from Kyungsoo's arms, taking his time to appreciate every bit of him before he answered,

"Never better."

**-end-**

_ Tattoo your name across my heart (so it will remain) Not even death can make us part _

_ You could be my sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare, either way I don't wanna wake up from you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Really loved writing this one. This is probably the fastest fic I wrote without being interrupted. I still got a few fics which were still WIP but this one, I can't seem to keep my hands off my keyboard to finish it. And yesssss, I need to put the lyrics at the end because it really suits the fic :D
> 
> I really really hope you enjoyed this story as much as me. ^^
> 
> Please comment down below, all comments are welcome. 
> 
> Thanks for reading ^^
> 
> twitter/ curious cat: @jonginniesprout


End file.
